Second Chances
by Dr. Cameron
Summary: After Lilly is shot, she and Scotty both evaluate their relationship. Maybe it's time to stop thinking about their feelings and do something about them.
1. Waiting Rooms

Hey there. This is my first multi-chapter Cold Case fic, and this chapter is dedicated to Sarah, who told me not to worry about how much I had done and just post the fic.

Please please please R&R, they keep me going.

Disclaimer: Cold Case does not belong to me. If it did, Scotty and Lilly would be together already!

* * *

Scotty Valens hated waiting rooms. They're always so stuffy and dingy, so full of uncertainty. He _hated_ feeling this way, like everything was out of his hands, like he was so lost to do anything. Someone he cared about was in trouble, and he couldn't do anything about it.

As a cop, that killed him. But as a guy, it killed him not because he couldn't help, but because of the person he couldn't help; Lilly Rush.

They'd been partners for years, and he had a deep fondness for her. He had her back, just like she had his. That's how it is in their field. You have to trust your team, be there when they need you.

But Scotty couldn't help thinking that he'd let her down. He knew logically that there was no way he could have seen this coming, and Lilly made a choice to go into that observation room with the suspect. But even still, what if he had been able to prevent it? What if he hadn't left her alone in her apartment like she wished? What if he'd stayed with her, made sure she didn't do anything stupid like this?

How long had it been now, with no news? The wait was killing him. If somebody didn't come out and tell him something soon, he'd go crazy.

As if someone upstairs had read his thoughts, the big double doors opened and a graying man in a white coat came out to meet them.

Scotty had to fight to keep the anxiousness he felt contained inside him. There were so many questions, so many possible outcomes; he didn't know which path to let his mind take.

He tried to read the doctor's expression. He searched for anything; the smallest speck of recognition, the slightest hint. But he couldn't find anything. The man's dark brown eyes gave away nothing, the corners of his lips were pulled into a ridgeless line. There was nothing there.

The others had all stood up when the doctor came out, and were now waiting with baited breath for the news.

The physician opened his mouth and took in a breath of air before speaking.

"She lost a lot of blood."

Scotty had to fight to keep his mouth shut. _Obviously, she's a gunshot victim. Tell me something I don't know._

"But we managed to get her stable."

_What's your definition of stable?_

"And although she's not fully out of the woods yet, she should make a full recovery." As the doctor finished his speech he finally smiled, and Scotty let out a breath of air it seemed like he'd been holding since they arrived at the hospital.

She was going to be okay. Lilly was going to be okay.

The others smiled and hugged, just as grateful for the prognosis. But Scotty wasn't paying attention to them. Instead he walked towards the doctor, who was about to make his exit.

He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice box again. "Um, can I see her?"

The man looked Scotty up and down. "Sure, but if she's still sleeping, don't try to wake her."

_Does this man think I'm an idiot?_

He made his way back through the doors and into the small hospital room. The walls were painted a pale blue, and the blinds covering the window on the opposite wall were opened to reveal the Philly skyline high above. He could hear the faintest of sirens in the background, but that wasn't what got his attention and made him stop, dead in his tracks.

This small, pale form was lying lifeless in a hospital bed. There were tubes coming out of every orifice, and next to the bed were gigantic machines, all looking very important yet intimidating.

And Scotty couldn't move.

He was quite literally frozen to the spot. Seeing her like that, it had just been such a total shock.

_Come on, this is a hospital, of course it looks worse than it is._

With a bit of coaching, he convinced himself to step closer. As her face came into view he could see that she actually looked peaceful. He just stood there and watched her for a few moments, as it seemed like the softest sound would wake her.

So Scotty sat. Just watching her, watching her chest move rhythmically up and down, listening the beeping of the monitors, just watching. It was then that he realized how exhausted he was. Everything had happened so fast, he hadn't stopped to catch his breath; he'd been too focused on Lilly.

He leaned his head back, thinking he could just get a few minutes of shut-eye. He was about to drift off when he heard a noise.

"You look like crap."

He immediately bolted upright, eyes wide, nowhere near sleep now. He saw Lilly still in the bed, but this time her coffee bean eyes were open, and she was smiling over at him.

Scotty broke into a huge grin himself as he jumped out of his chair and came closer to her.

"Well, I could say the same about you."

There was a moment of silence between them, they both wanted to take this all in. Lilly spoke next.

"Seriously though, did you get run over by a truck or something?"

Scotty smiled to himself. Her obliviousness to his feelings for her was actually cute at times. He knew it was best to just let her stay that way, for now at least; but he did have some things he needed to tell her.

He broke his gaze and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

Lilly's features contorted into a look of confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault you got shot." He said it simply, like it was a well-known fact.

"No it's not," she replied sharply. She'd be damned if she let him think that. "Scotty, what happened in there, it had nothing to do with you. _I_ was the one that decided to go in there, _I_ was the one who told him to shoot me."

Scotty looked up at that point. "What? You told him to shoot you?!"

Lilly immediately realized the mistake she'd made. Scotty hadn't heard anything that had been said in that room up until she yelled for him to shoot. He didn't know she'd surrendered herself to the kid, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"No, I said I told you to shoot him," she said quickly, trying to cover.

There was a definite tension in the air as Scotty and Lilly stared at each other, both of their minds racing, trying to come up with what to say next.

Luckily, they didn't have to worry about that, as they were interrupted.

"Hey, she's awake!"

They turned to see Boss standing in the doorway carrying a bundle of balloons in his good hand. Beside him stood Kat, and Vera and Jefferies were behind them. They each looked like they were trying to out do each other with the size of their smiles.

"You better not do that again young lady," Stillman said, coming over to the bed. Lilly smiled at him. He looked ridiculous with those balloons.

"Or at least next time, make it on a day when there isn't a game on," Vera piped up as he and Jefferies pulled the two room chairs over.

"When _isn't_ there a game on?" Kat asked, and she and Lilly shared an eye roll.

The group easily slipped into animated chatter, all except for Scotty and Lilly. They tried to pay attention, but they kept eyeing each other, unsure of where they stood. Scotty wanted answers, and Lilly didn't want to give them. She had planned on nobody ever finding out about what had happened in that interrogation room. But now, it looked like she'd have a problem achieving that, because Scotty wasn't going to let it slide.


	2. Unfinished Business

inevitable, _adj_. Second Chances not being updated due to the fact that people are adding it to their alerts and/or favourites list without reviewing.

* * *

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Maybe I wasn't clear. No way in hell."

"Lil."

"Scotty."

Her partner sighed. "I know it's not exactly a gourmet meal, but you have to eat it."

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Lilly, the sooner you eat the sooner you get stronger, the sooner you get stronger the sooner you get out of here and back home where the real food is. So, come on, stop behaving like a child."

"What did you just say?!"

This was how it had been for the last three days. Lilly and Scotty hadn't approached the subject of what had been said that first night again, in fact, they were acting like it hadn't even happened. They conversed like they normally did, occasionally instigating friendly banter, talking about anything but the day of the shooting, or what Lilly had said.

"Ms. Rush?"

They turned to see a well-dressed man standing in the doorway. Scotty and Lilly immediately got the same idea. He was a lawyer. And a smug one too. They could smell his kind a mile away.

The man stepped further into the room without being invited. Stopping at the foot of the bed, he gave a sideways glance to Scotty, and then locked his eyes with Lilly's.

"My name is Frank Delco. I'm one of the hospital's lawyers."

Scotty and Lilly looked confused, so he continued.

"I'm here because of your mother."

It was then that it finally hit Lilly. Her mother was still downstairs in the morgue. And with her up here…

Scotty was looking at her, concern once again evident on his face. Before he had a chance to say anything, the lawyer, apparently oblivious to human emotions, spoke again.

"We need to make some arrangements. You see, your mother is ready to be released for burial, and you are the only family member we can find. However, with you being in the hospital too, it complicates things."

"And you want to get rid of her as fast as possible," Lilly finished for him.

"Lil-" Scotty started.

"No, I know what he means. And I'm sorry that my getting shot has inconvenienced you Mr. Delfrog-"

"Delco," he corrected.

"Whatever. But you're just going to have to keep her for a little while longer, because I've been a bit busy."

When she was done her little tirade, Scotty decided to intervene.

"Um, excuse me Sir, but would you mind giving us a minute?"

The man looked like he did mind, but he plastered on a smile and said, "No, not at all." Then he left the room.

Scotty turned to Lilly, who was picking at a loose thread on her blanket.

"Lil-"

"I completely forgot about it." She didn't make eye contact with him, just kept picking at that thread. "I completely forgot to make any funeral plans. What kind of person _forgets_ their mother is dead and need to make arrangements?!" she asked incredulously.

"You've had a lot on your mind," Scotty soothed.

"That's no excuse."

"Lilly," Scotty leaned forward. "Do you want me to handle it?"

"They need a family member to get the body out."

"No, I mean with the funeral plans. Do you want me to do anything?"

With one swift tug she ripped an entire line of thread out of the blanket.

"No, I can handle it. It should be me that handles it. I mean, she's my mom."

The hospital room fell into complete silence. Neither Scotty or Lilly had anything to say.

Suddenly the harsh sound of Scotty's beeper burst into the air and caused both of them to jump. He quickly took it off his belt and glanced at the message on the tiny screen (_Stillman: Call the office_). He told her he had to deal with the page and made his exit.

Lilly pushed the tray of uneaten food out to the side of the bed and attempted to roll over onto her side so she could look out the window. It was a sunny late-May afternoon; not a cloud in the sky. The promise of summer was on its way.

She thought about her mother. She thought about their strained relationship. Lilly strongly believed that people shouldn't be forgotten, but having a funeral was not the only way to remember someone. Giving her mother a proper fancy burial would cost money she didn't have on a cop's salary, and really, who would come, besides her? Not her fugitive sister, not any of her mother's former boyfriends; the Rushes didn't have any other family, so what was the point?

Lilly continued to stare out the window, and she thought about her mother. She remembered the Velveteen Rabbit, she remembered the nights she couldn't sleep, she remembered the thunderstorms.

Lilly slowly rolled over and pulled the tray back towards her. Gingerly, she picked up the fork and pushed it down into the mashed potatoes.


	3. Welcome Home

Gah, I thought I'd updated this already. Whoops.

One thing I do have to mention, my computer died recently and I lost Chapter Four, or at least what I had of Chapter Four, so it'll be a while before I get that up. Sorry in advance.

* * *

A week had passed and Lilly was finally getting released from the hospital. The team was assembled in her soon-to-be former hospital room, supposedly helping her along the path of discharge (but really they were just standing around socializing, and Vera was eyeing a cute redheaded nurse out in the hallway). She still wasn't 100 percent, her left arm was in a sling and she was walking very gingerly, but the doctor had given her the green light to go home, and Lilly couldn't have been happier.

She hated being in this hospital. She hated hospitals to start with, but what she hated even more was being completely and utterly useless. She'd just had to sit around while people got stuff for her and did things for her; there was nothing she could do by herself, and it was driving a self-sufficient woman like Lilly crazy.

Just as she was all set to go, Scotty re-entered the room. He had offered her a ride home. Over the past few days in the hospital Lilly had had a lot of time to think. One of the things she couldn't stop thinking about was how chivalrous Scotty was being. The others had dropped by to visit, and had asked if they could get her anything, but Scotty had been different. He'd come to see her every day, and the second she even thought about needing something, he had jumped on it. It was like if she'd asked him to move the moon, he would have done it.

She knew that Scotty cared about her. She cared about him too. They were partners. But Lilly couldn't help but wonder, that maybe Scotty cared just a little bit more than the way co-workers care about each other.

Of course the second she had these thoughts, Lilly pushed them away. She wouldn't allow herself to even entertain the idea, not for a second. Scotty Valens was the guy she worked with, one of her closest friends. He couldn't possibly have romantic feelings for her. He couldn't be interested in her because they worked together. Because if they ever got involved, it would end up getting messy, and if it ended, which, based on Lilly's track record with men, was a strong possibility, then it would be awkward and complicated, and a friendship she valued would be destroyed.

And then of course, there was the Christina thing.

He'd been involved with her sister and lied to her about it. Yes, that was in the past, but it had still happened. She couldn't be with a man that had been with her sister.

"You ready to go?" Scotty asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," she said, plastering a smile on her face. "Let's get the hell outta here."

* * *

Scotty pushed her wheelchair out of the hospital's front doors and into the daylight (World War Three had nearly broken out trying to get her _into_ the chair, but it was hospital policy, so Scotty eventually won). Lilly took in a breath of the air she had been denied for a week. It felt good. 

They got to the car and she pushed herself up, clamouring into the front passenger seat, trying to ignore Scotty's gentlemanly gestures again (opening her door, trying to help her get settled). When she was secured in the vehicle he slammed the door and made his way around to the driver's side. He climbed in and started up the engine, casting a sideways glance at her and smiling. Only a week ago he hadn't been sure if she was going to ever be in his car again, and yet, there they were; she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

When Scotty pulled up to her house she couldn't stop him from helping her inside, but, as she discovered, walking up a flight of stairs is a bit harder when you're recovering from a gunshot wound, so she didn't really mind. 

He came inside with her and she offered to get him a drink. He wandered around her living room as she busied herself in the kitchen, and he remembered the last time he'd been there.

She'd been a total mess. And he had left her alone, and she had come into work, and-

_No_, Scotty thought to himself. _You can't think that way_. He'd been trying for days to forget about the events leading up to the shooting, forget about _why_ she'd gotten shot, it wasn't like it was important now. But it was hard, to forget.

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Scotty immediately headed in the direction of the noise and when he came around the corner, he couldn't help but find once he had fully evaluated the situation that the sight in front of him was a tiny bit amusing.

Lilly was on the floor, along with about half the kitchen instruments she owned, and the cupboards were open above her, like a tornado had whipped through the small kitchen and this was the result.

"Are you alright?" Scotty asked, a grin pulling at his lips.

"I'm good," Lilly replied, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

He helped her to her feet, but she struggled and nearly slipped again. He caught her just in time, and their eyes locked. There was a long moment where they just looked at each other, she balancing against him, surrounded by plates and cutlery, completely unaware of time.

"Lilly."

"What?"

"Go pack a bag."

"Excuse me?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "You obviously can't handle living on your own right now, so pack a bag, you're staying with me."

"No, Scotty-"

"No buts, Lil. Like I said, we both know you're going to need some help getting back up on your feet, and I've got the space, so come on, go pack, or do I have to do it for you?"

She wanted to argue, but she realized there was no point, so she simply complied.

While she did so, and Scotty waited for her in the kitchen, where he was clearing things up off the floor, the same thought struck them both:

They were going to live together.

* * *

Think of the fun I can have with that! 


	4. Must Love Cats

A/N: I know, it's been forever. My fault, my fault.

This chapter is dedicated to LJ's kdala, for reasons I'm sure she understands. ;)

* * *

"Okay, kitchen's through there, bathroom's down the hall on your left, phone's by the TV," Scotty gave a rushed version of the grand tour of his apartment as he and Lilly came through the front door. He set her bag down on the floor (he'd insisted on carrying it) and turned to face her. 

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you're having."

Scotty disappeared in the direction he'd said the kitchen was in and Lilly came further into the living room. It was a typical man's space. Very plain, lots of browns and blacks, no paintings or anything else on the walls; it could definitely use a woman's touch. The couch looked cozy though. She sat down on it and tried to get comfortable.

Scotty came back in with a couple beers, and joined her on the couch. They sat in silence for a time; this was new territory for both of them, they were unsure how to act.

"So, what's the earliest you think I can get away with?" Lilly suddenly asked.

Scotty looked up from his beer. "Huh?"

"How many days do you think I'll have to take before Boss lets me come back?"

He laughed. "You don't change, do you?"

"What? Is there something wrong with me liking my job?" Lilly asked defensively.

"No, but there is such a thing as over-doing it. And you, Lilly Rush, are the classic definition of a work-a-holic." He kept grinning at her, and it was freaking Lilly out.

She decided to change the subject.

"You wanna order pizza or something?"

Scotty made a sudden jerk like he was being yanked back into reality. "Uh, yeah, that sounds good. I'll go get the phone."

Once he came back they argued over pizza toppings for a few minutes, and then Scotty placed the call. While they were waiting, Lilly got more comfortable in her new surroundings. She decided she liked Scotty's place, and she liked hanging out with him, off the clock. Yes, they'd spent time together after work before, but it had always been with the rest of the team at the Tavern, it wasn't the same thing.

Once the pizza had arrived the atmosphere relaxed. They spent even more energy arguing over what to watch on tv than they did on the what to put on the pizza, but it was all in good fun. They had both decided they didn't really want any of those "shoot 'em up bang bang" types of movies right now, but once those were taken out of the mix, the remaining choices had them split.

"No chick flicks," Scotty declared, before Lilly even had a chance to speak.

She raised her eyebrows at him and looked slightly insulted. "Do I really look like a chick flick kind of girl to you?"

He didn't bother to answer that, just continued to flip through the channels, stopping every once in a while so they could argue about a movie. They finally came to a unanimous decision when they landed on a channel running _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. Scotty set the remote down on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, arm instinctively resting along the back, behind Lilly's neck. The gesture made her blush slightly, but she hid it quickly, turning her attention to the movie.

* * *

As the credits rolled Scotty reached up to stretch. His sudden movement startled Lilly back to the present. She'd gotten quite comfortable there, on Scotty's couch, his arm around her protectively. Okay, so it wasn't technically around _her_, but the back of the couch was close enough. She enjoyed her friendship with Scotty. Yes, they'd had their share of fights, but it wasn't like Lilly had many people in her life outside of work. There was Lindsey and the cats and- 

"THE CATS!" Lilly exclaimed.

Scotty jumped. "What are you talking about?"

Lilly quickly pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at Scotty. "I forgot to feed the cats! I have to go home." She looked at her watch and cursed at the time. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize."

When she looked over at Scotty she noticed he was grinning at her. Grinning and on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"What?" she barked at him.

Scotty could no longer contain his laughter. Within seconds chuckling overcame him and he had to fight for breath. Lilly just stared daggers at him the whole time.

"I'm sorry," Scotty said between gasps. "It's just...you and your cats..." he dissolved again into hysterics.

"Oh fine, if that's the way you feel about it, I'll take a cab home." She got up and started to head towards the door when the sound of Scotty's voice stopped her.

"No, Lil, I'm sorry, I'll drive you. I'm sorry for laughing, it's just...funny. Really funny."

"Uh huh," Lilly replied unimpressed as Scotty guided her out the door, grabbing his car keys on the way out.

* * *

They pulled up to Lilly's place ten minutes later. As fast as she could in her current state, Lilly rushed inside, Scotty right behind her. Olivia and Tripod were anxiously waiting by the door, as Lilly had feared, and she hurried into the kitchen to fill their bowls. Scotty moseyed around the living room while she fed them, trying to come up with something to say. 

It turned out he didn't have to, as Lilly initiated conversation.

"Scotty?" she called. He turned to see her standing in the kitchen entryway.

"What's wrong?" he asked as a reflex.

"What am I gonna do with them if I'm staying with you? I can't just go back and forth every day."

Scotty sighed. She had a point. And he knew what the only solution was. Unfortunately.

"I guess I'll just have to make it on my own. Look, thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine on my own here."

"Lilly," Scotty said with finality. "I think we've already established you need some help for a while. You're not going to just move out of my place because of those cats."

"Then what do you propose I do?"

He hesitated before speaking. He really was more of a dog person. "You can bring them over."

Lilly thought she'd heard wrong. Did Scotty just agree to let her move in _with_ her cats? She didn't think he even liked them.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Or is this some kind of pitty thing?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Lil, just get the cats and get in the car."

Lilly didn't need to be told twice. She scooped Olivia up in her good arm and went to grab the bag of food. That's when she realized she was a few hands short.

"Scotty?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He came through the door and helped her grab the necessities, then lifted Tripod off the chair and followed Lilly out the door.

* * *

A/N: So here's the thing, I was gonna make this chapter longer, but considering what's coming next, I have to cut it here or it won't make sense. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. :) Anytime, too. If you find this story months after I've updated, please don't just add it to your faves/alerts list and leave it at that. That makes me sad. You don't want to make the writer sad, do you? She loses the motivation to write when she's sad. 


End file.
